


Sleeping in the Rain

by Reset (ResetAnon)



Series: Cuddle Fics [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Other, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResetAnon/pseuds/Reset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't sleep, so you decide to get something to eat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping in the Rain

Rain pours onto the metal roof, as it has been for the past couple of days. You hear the droplets as they hit it, making a small drumming sound above your head. Though the windows are open, the hallway is still dark, as the sky iss being smothered in suffocatingly dark clouds.

You feel the rough fibers of the shag carpet tickle your toes as you walk down the hallway, silken pajamas ruffling against your skin. You couldn’t sleep, so you decided to get some leftover pie as a late night snack. You could faintly make out a crackle of thunder in the distance.

On the way to the kitchen though, you overhear a muffled sobbing coming from the room adjacent to yours. Concerned, you stick your head inside the blackened room to see what the matter is. In the inky darkness, a previously quiet cry became more distinct and pronounced, and you could now hear the fluttering of sheets as Toriel turned around in her bed. With an equal mix of concern, empathy, and worry, you ask her what’s wrong.

Visibly surprised, she wipes her eyes in a vain attempt to hide her sadness. “N-nothing! I’m fine… You shouldn’t have to worry about a little old lady like me...” she forces out with a painfully fake chuckle. Fully entering the room, you call Toriel out on her hastily manufactured lie. “I don’t know what you’re talking…” she starts before quickly losing her composure. Her regal facade breaks, revealing the vulnerable boss monster inside. Toriel always tried to bottle up her emotions, as you had experienced firsthand in the Ruins. You remember the moment her indifferent gaze gave way to the true loneliness and anguish swirling inside, and the wistful look on her face as she hugged you goodbye. You don’t want to see her like that ever again.

Slowly walking over, you climb in the bed, struggling to mount the tower of a mattress. Finally succeeding in the daunting challenge, you affectionately grab her side with a mischievous smirk. She dries her eyes once again to look at you with a motherly smile. You smile back, yours probably twice as wide. She seemed to be doing a lot better already, but just in case, you offer to sleep with her for the night. “Of course,” she warmly answers. Though she probably knows it is more for her sake than yours, she still reassures you, “You’re always welcome to sleep in my room if you want to.”

Getting under the comfortingly warm duvet, you gently rest your head on the heavenly soft pillow. Toriel does the same, throwing the sheets up as they rest your neck. Turning to look at each other, you both let out a look of pure bliss, understanding the other’s feelings perfectly. “Goodnight,” she softly whispered as you did the same.

A few minutes pass. Still having a bit of trouble falling asleep, you simply lay there, stealing a glance at Toriel’s half asleep figure. You could tell she was still awake too, but only barely. You silently move over to her side of the bed, implanting yourself in her neck fluff. It smells strongly of cinnamon and butterscotch, with a hint of flowers. You could feel the individual hairs brush gently against your face, tickling your skin. At first thinking that her fur would be rough, like an actual goat’s, you were pleasantly surprised to find that it was soft, like a combination of cotton candy and a fluffy cloud.

The gentle heat radiating from Toriel’s body hit your face, thawing your achingly cold body. You decide to give back, sending a warm puff square into her neck fur, the heat spreading slowly across her chest and onto her chin. Your wallowing barely registering on her radar, she hums a simple “Hmm” as she drapes on of her arms around you, resting her hand next to your face. Her delicate and soft robe brushes across your neck as you continue to feel her fur.

Finally satisfied, you roll over to face the new paw on the other side of the bed. You gently wrap your hands around hers, slowly stroking it. You start on the top of her hand, eventually working your way down and around to her palm. The fluffiness of the fur was starkly contrasted with the suppleness of her hand, creating an unforgettable feeling. Working your way to the insides of her fingers, you interlock your hand with hers. You can feel the velvety smooth fleece on the inside of her fingers, smoother than any silk you had ever felt.

Another few minutes of this, and any restlessness you had was washed away by Toriel’s mesmerizingly fluffy down. With a smile on your face, you tuck your hands under hers, resting your head on her palm, her fingers cradling you. Unable to keep your eyes open any longer, you slowly fall into your dreams.


End file.
